Miscommunication
by BaKaBaBi
Summary: A wedding is just around the corner...but...has anybody bothered to tell Tohru who the lucky couple is? She seems to be a little confused...{KyouTohru}
1. Prologue: Dream Come True

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket 

**Prologue: Dream Come True**

_Faster…I'm running out of time…faster…faster…_

Tohru ran blindly towards the open doors of the church. Her hair flowing behind her in a tangled mess, tears streaming down her muddied cheeks. Her dress would have looked beautiful if it hadn't been decorated with tears and patches of dirt. She looked a wreck, but she didn't care.

_I have to stop the wedding…I have to stop him…_

Her heart beat quickly, almost doubling the speedy rhythm of her feet hitting the soft grass beneath her. She had discarded her fancy uncomfortable shoes long ago.

__

_I have to let him know…_

She barely touched the steps under her bare feet as she floated over them and stumbled into the church. The wedding ceremony stopped abruptly at her presence. Every pair of eyes landed on her as she tried to catch her breath. She hastily scanned the eyes…searching for his. She had to find him, she had to tell him how much she needed him, wanted him…loved him.

"Kyou…" Tohru whispered the name as she finally found him standing at the chapel with a bewildered face. "Kyou!" She cried out happily as she ran towards him, only to be stopped by…

"Yuki?" Tohru asked bewildered. "Yuki, you have you have to help me, I need to stop the wedding!"

"Why would I help you stop my wedding?" Yuki asked as he left Tohru's side and strode calmly towards Kyou. Tohru watched in horror as Kyou casually slid an arm around Yuki with a smile on his face. "Don't stop this wedding Tohru. This is the best thing that has happened in my life!"

"No….no…KYOU!" Tohru awoke with a startled jump. Her wide eyes began to relax as she leaned back into her bed. She had been having the same dream for almost a month now. Oddly enough, they had started coming to her at about the same time she realized she liked Kyou _THAT_ way. She liked him _THAT_ way a lot.

"What a stupid dream." Tohru murmured to herself sleepily. "Kyou and Yuki…getting married?" She let a giggle slip out of her yawn as she stretched. Slowly, she forced herself to climb out of her luscious bed and stumbled her way to her dresser. She focused her large, innocent eyes on her small digital clock.

"NANI! H-how did I wake up this late!" Tohru cried out in shock.

"How irresponsible of me! Now I bet that everybody is starving downstairs!" Tohru grunted to herself as she desperately attempted to slide her sock on while strapping on her bra.

"They must all be thinking about what a horrible mistake it was to let me continue living here with them for such a long time," Tohru continued to speak her worries as she hastily pulled her inside-out shirt over her bobbing head.

"Shigure probably forced Yuki into making breakfast for everybody since I was busy drooling on my pillow, and now everyone is probably in the hospital lying on their deathbeds!" Images of Yuki accidentally adding rat poison into their breakfast suddenly paraded into Tohru's head, followed shortly by a coughing Kyou, rolling on the floor in horrible agony, cursing her name.

"Gomen Kyou! I promise to nurse you back to health!" Tohru sighed as she paused with her pants midway up her legs, as a fantasy about taking care of Kyou quickly crept into her head and overtook her thoughts. "Kyou…say ahh… Kyou…let me help you with that…Kyou…would you like a sponge ba-AHH! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!" Tohru blushed furiously while trying to shake the embarrassment off. "I need to keep myself busy," Tohru flounced backwards onto her bed, mentally making a list of all of the things that she could do to distract herself from thinking about that hot, sexy, absolutely lickable…I mean…that nice boy Kyou.

"Let's see…I could clean Kyou's bedroom…or do Kyou's laundry…or help Kyou with his homework…or…AHH! It's useless! Everything leads back to him!" Tohru silently cursed her obsessed heart. Actually, her heart wouldn't have been a nuisance if it hadn't been partnered with her passive personality. She wished that she could bring herself to do something that would make her presence be known to Kyou.

Exhausted from her despair, she tiredly turned her head to the side. and caught a glimpse of her clock.

"Ahh! How did I not realize it's so late?" With that, Tohru began running out of her room and into the kitchen.

Unfortunately, she only made it as far as the outside of Kyou's bedroom before the pants around her ankles tripped her.

_Discovery! Pants need to be all the way on before I can run_

Tohru sighed to herself as she pulled her pants up and tried to collect her thoughts in the hallway. Slumping against a wall, she consciously tried to steady her breath.

_Tohru…calm down. The Sohma's wouldn't kick you out just because you woke up late one morning_

_Says you…you're the same brain that told me running out my bedroom half-dressed was smart two seconds ago! Why should I trust you!_

_Because I'm the only part of you that can stay logical and responsible enough to help you win Kyou's heart_

As Tohru's instincts and brain battled within, her ears managed to catch a few whispering voices coming from behind Kyou's door.

_Go on…listen Tohru! Eavesdropping on your love interest's private conversations is the first step to making him like you_

Tohru inwardly thanked her brilliant brain for such welcomed and ingenious advice while she quietly pressed her ear to the door. At first, she could only pick up muffled voices…voices that seemed to belong to…Yuki and Kyou? Yes, Yuki and Kyou.

"What are they talking about?" Tohru murmured to herself. She tried to concentrate harder on listening to the words coming from their mouths. "Wedding? Did Yuki say something about a wedding?" Tohru softly exclaimed to herself. She loved weddings! "Now, who's getting married?"

"Of course I'll do it! Yuki, you have made me the happiest man alive!" Kyou's loud voice suddenly burst through the door and into Tohru's ears. For a moment, Tohru stood there, trying to make sense of what she had just heard. Placing her hands over her ears to block out all distractions, she managed to collect all of the clues she had gathered. She knew that a) Yuki had mentioned the word wedding to Kyou, b) Kyou sounded happy about it and was willing to be apart of it, and c) she had been having reoccurring dreams of the two getting married and whenever that happened in a television show it always meant that it would soon come true. She had come to a conclusion…but it wasn't pretty.

_Brain?_

_Yea?_

_Do you think that Yuki and Kyou are getting married too?_

_Yup_

_Brain?_

_Yea?_

_Have I ever told you how much you suck?_

Author's Notes: Hello! I know that I started a story long, long ago, and haven't done a thing to it since (Case Wide Open), but I honestly don't know where I'm going with that one, and I really wanted to do this story. I am going to finish this story though, I absolutely refuse to give up on this! So I hope that you're enjoying it so far and this short prologue doesn't make you wretch from the other lack of talent. Please continue reading the other chapters (they'll be up soon) because I'm going to keep posting them.

Oh…also…just as a side not…not like it's a big deal of nothing…but I really appreciate reviews…

No flames though. Flames will just be mean, however constructive criticism is alright with me


	2. Chapter 1: Milk

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

**Chapter 1: Milk**

It was a beautiful day.

"I like chicken, I like liver," Kyou sung to himself as he rifled through his drawers in search for a clean shirt. He had woken up early in hopes of getting into the kitchen early enough to get a few precious moments of Tohru to himself…I mean…of the milk…to himself, like he always did, only to realize that the girl…I mean…milk…wasn't even awake yet. So instead, he was allowed two full minutes and thirty-four seconds to bask in her glory without anybody being the wiser.

"Meow mix, meow mix, please deliver," Kyou wasn't trying to be all weird and kind of stalker like by watching her sleep, he just liked spending time with her…and by her, I mean milk.

"Kyou?" Yuki poked his head into Kyou's door just in time to hear the last few notes of the short tune Kyou was humming. "Are you singing the meow mix song?" Yuki asked incredulously. Sometimes he didn't think Kyou ever grew up at all.

"I didn't watch the milk sleep! I swear, I didn't do it! And even if I did, I didn't touch her, not even to just swipe away a tiny piece of hair that hung in front of her eyes! Somebody else moved it for her, maybe the wind did it! I haven't even seen the milk today! Why won't you believe me?" Kyou yelled as he pointed angrily at Yuki's face.

"Milk?" Yuki questioned nobody in particular. Kyou really didn't mature at all in the past two years. "Kyou, we're all graduating from high school in a few weeks. We're supposed to grow up into responsible adults now. I sincerely hope you don't still refer to Tohru as…'milk'"

"What, so you can still call her Honda-san and hide behind your stupid polite charade…but I can't have my one little special code name!" Kyou yelled, his accusing finger shaking with fury before pausing to think for a moment. "That's what I would have said if I had a code name. Which I don't," he hastily added.

"I just called her Tohru two seconds ago!" Yuki said tightly through his twitching jaw. "And everybody with half a brain knows that when you talk about milk, you mean Tohru!"

"Not everybody! I've kept it a secret really well!"

"You were mumbling about the milk's adorable soft giggle and warm brown eyes!"

"That was when I first invented it!" Kyou defended himself furiously, though by doing this, he managed to forget that he was supposed to be defending the fact that there was no code name.

"That was yesterday!" Yuki shook with annoyance. How could a single human being be this incredibly stupid? Suddenly, flashes of Tohru, Shigure and Ayame tap-danced on his brain. "Never mind…you go on calling her milk. I don't care," Yuki took a seat on Kyou's bed. "Actually, right now I wanted to talk about something important."

"I can't believe this. First you insult my stealthy secret keeping abilities and now you expect me to listen to you. You really do think you're better than me just because you're the damn rat, don't you Yuki?" Kyou could not believe the nerve of his cousin. Did he really believe that he could just boss him around all the time? Everybody else might think that he was the all mighty Yuki, but Kyou knew that one day his doom would come.

_Oh yes, your doom will come. Just you wait _

"Actually this is about Kagura," Yuki started. Instantly, the rage in Kyou vanished. He stared blankly at Yuki as he waited for the feminine boy to think about how he should word his news. He had learned over his past experiences that when it came to Kagura, he couldn't afford to think irrationally. He had to learn as much information as humanly possible about the enemy before he could plot his escape route.

"We've been seeing each other for a little while now, but we've been trying to keep it a secret. Mainly because of Akito."

_Plus we got together when she still looked like she was chasing you and we weren't sure how to break the news to you without crushing your ego_

"Well, now we've told Akito, and he…sort of…approves, so we've decided that after we graduate, we're going to get married," Yuki finished. He knew that even though Kyou always rejected Kagura, there was always the slim, freakishly slim, chance that his cousin really did have hidden feelings for his…other cousin. There was so much incest in their family.

"Are you serious?" Kyou hesitantly questioned Yuki. After a slow yet confident nod from Yuki, Kyou jumped off the bed and gave the gray haired boy an uncharacteristic hug with all his might. "I'm so happy for you!"

_But mostly for myself! Doom, thy name is Kagura_

"Really?" A surprised Yuki squeaked out. After Kyou finally release the groom to be and let him breathe, Yuki gathered the courage to ask Kyou the question. "Well, in that case, will you be willing to be my best man in the wedding?"

"You're asking me?" Kyou asked. It was his turn to be surprised. "I know we've managed to get along better lately, but we aren't exactly the best of friends."

"Yes…that's true," Yuki looked at the floor embarrassedly. "But, I…I don't have many close male friends."

"You could always ask Haru."

"I meant, I don't have many close male friends that don't want to become more than just friends," Yuk sighed, most of his embarrassment had been rubbed off by the anticipation of Kyou's oncoming dejection, but he decided that he may as well get a definite answer. "So will you do it or not?"

"Of course I'll do it! Yuki, you have made me the happiest man alive!" Kyou exclaimed! He bounced back onto his bed with a smile on his face. "Now I can go after Tohru with everything I've got without having to worry about Kagura beating me to a bloody pulp.

"Ah, so you admit that you like Tohru." Yuki teased.

"Ahh! Are you still here! Get out of here!" Kyou yelled, as he jerked his head towards the closed door to direct the boy to the exit. "And take your crazy ideas about me liking Tohru with you!"

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving," Yuki chuckled at the thought of the content features on the usually defensive Kyou as he talked about the gentle girl that had been living with them for the better years of their high school life. "You might want to get dressed now Kyou," Yuki called back as he opened the door to exit.

"I would have been dressed long ago if you hadn't come," Kyou bit back, always eager to get the last word.

Yuki left the topless Kyou stretched out on his bed with a satisfied smile on his face. As he closed the door behind him and strode out, he almost walked directly into a shocked Tohru.

"Ah, good morning Tohru," Yuki greeted the slack-jawed girl. Yuki sometimes wished that she and Kyou would get together. It was obvious to anybody with eyes and ears that they both liked each other. Sadly, they were both either missing their eyes and ears, or were too oblivious to realize that their feelings were mutual.

"G-good morning. Eh…Yuki, did I hear you two talking about a wedding?" Tohru prayed that she had simply jumped to the wrong conclusions. It just wasn't possible for Yuki and Kyou to want to get married. Sure they managed more conversations now than when she had first entered their lives…but they were hardly happy with each other.

_Then again… I did just see Kyou lying on his bed, shirt replaced by one of the brightest smiles I have ever seen on him_

"Oh, did you overhear us talking?"

"H-hai," Tohru answered as she tried to block out all of the thoughts of the things that might have happened behind those closed doors.

"Ah, I wasn't planning on you finding out that way, but yes, the Sohma's are having a wedding," Yuki beamed, grateful that Tohru had been the one outside of the door, and not somebody like Shigure, who was at Hatori's house that morning and hadn't been there to eavesdrop. "I'm going to be married to the love of my life in just a few weeks."

_Kagura is such an angel_

"Congratulations Yuki! But…is Kyou apart of this wedding too?" Tohru's heart pounded anxiously against her chest as she waited for the answer that would decide the path of her love life.

"Hai. He just agreed to being my…my…

_What was that thing called again? Kagura and her stupid western styled weddings _

"…my…man of the wedding a moment again. He seemed pretty happy that I asked him," Yuki was pretty surprised that he had agreed so easily. Then again, he probably should have suspected that Kyou would have done just about anything to prevent Kagura from hitting (on) him.

_Poor sucker doesn't know what he's missing_

Tohru's heart stopped beating for just a second. The initial shock of finding out that the love of her life was in love with what would have been the love of her life, if it weren't for the love of her life, was soon replaced by dejection. For years she had lived with the Sohma's happily, and for almost that same amount of time, she had been attempting to repress all of her not-so-platonic feelings towards the Yuki and Kyou. At about the same time she realized that it was stupid of her to deny her feelings, she also figured out that the tempered redhead was the one that complimented her own traits perfectly. He was the one for her.

_Or, at least I thought he was_

"I-I-I'm so happy for you two!" Tohru exclaimed in the brightest tone she could muster up. She really was glad that the two had found somebody to make them happy. In her eyes, they both deserved the best. Yuki had been, and still was, one of the best friends she had ever had…and Kyou, well, he was Kyou.

So Tohru was happy for them…she just wasn't entirely happy for herself.

"I'm glad you approve Tohru. In fact, I was actually hoping you wouldn't mind helping us plan a few things. We want our wedding atmosphere to sort of feel like home…and since neither of us are very good at domestic things…" Yuki and Kagura were going to desperately need Tohru's help. Yuki could do the planning, and Kagura would probably love to bargain on the ridiculous wedding prices…but they needed somebody to help them put the pieces together.

"Eh…I'd love to help. But…can we talk later, I…I still need to go make breakfast," without waiting for a reply, Tohru turned and began making her way towards the kitchen. She didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to keep herself from breaking down and she desperately needed a calming distraction, such as cooking a meal!

_Cooking for the very people that are breaking my heart? Great distraction_

She finally let the smile that had been plastered onto her face fall since she didn't need to face Yuki any longer. Just because she wasn't happy didn't mean she had to bring him down with her.

_That's right Tohru. Don't drag everybody else down too_

Tohru sighed as she began to pull the breakfast ingredients from the fridge. She had decided on making a more simple breakfast. She didn't feel confidant that she could manage to make anything special that morning without ruining it completely. Her mind was elsewhere.

_Yuki and Kyou are getting married now. No more silly fantasies about a certain adorable kitty cat_

She piled the food onto the counter, and turned the stove on. She hadn't made scrambled eggs for a while now.

_You can get over him. All you have to do is keep your distance_

She reached to the side, grabbing the milk since she recalled somebody telling her that it kept scrambled eggs soft, only to realize that the carton was empty.

"I hope Kyou doesn't get upset when he finds out he's not getting any milk."

**Author's Notes:** Thank you to everybody who gave my story a chance And a gigantic big 'Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou', to those readers that took the time to review (KyosKitten, jackragdoll, outcast shadow, sumi101)!

So to those of you who review, please keep it up! And for those of you who don't, try to pick up the habit…it's nice to have feedback.

Don't flame though…that's a nasty habit.


	3. Chapter 2: Right and Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

**Chapter 2: Right and Wrong**

Kyou stood in his bedroom, staring at the two different shirts in his hands. They appeared to be identical black T-shirts to everybody else in the world, but he knew that they were very different. One of them always seemed to bring him bad luck. The last time he had worn it, Kagura had beaten him half to death, Uotani had won every card game they played (and betted on), and Tohru had gotten sick, so Yuki decided to make everybody dinner…full of leeks.

The other shirt always seemed to bring him good luck. He found five dollars on the road, gotten an 'A' on a big test, and it was the one he had worn the day he had fallen through the roof and into Tohru's life.

"Dammit…I knew I should have labeled them!" Kyou growled as he tried to decide which shirt to put on. It was crucial that he made the right choice since it was the first day of his life without having to worry (and by worry, I mean get jealous) every single time he saw Yuki talking with Tohru. He also didn't have to fear for his life when he heard Kagura was coming to visit anymore either. All thanks to the fact that Yuki and Kagura were getting married.

"Argh…I guess I'll just try you," Kyou tossed the shirt in his left hand over his shoulder and onto the floor as he slipped on the other. He would have liked to be able to make sure he looked presentable, and not completely unlucky, but he didn't have a mirror in his room.

_I guess I should have accepted the damn thing from Shigure _

Kyou decided to just head on outside and bear whatever events came his way. He swung his door open and bravely strode outside…

…and ended up face to face with a puff of smoke.

"Dammit! Wrong shirt!" Kyou yelled as he dragged himself through the smoke and to the root of the problem. He entered the kitchen to see Tohru desperately trying to put a fire out by hitting it repeatedly with her spatula.

"G-good morning Kyou! Today's breakfast might be a little late," Tohru wheezed between her smacking. "I was trying to make smores and it got a little messy," she called over the dying flames. Tohru's spirits had been down ever since she had learned that Kyou and Yuki were getting married. While she had scrambled the breakfast eggs, she recalled that Uotani liked to eat chocolate snacks to cheer herself up, especially when she was depressed over a guy, and had decided to try the same tactic on herself. It might have even worked if the snacks hadn't burst into flames.

_Note to self…don't put smores wrapped in tin foil in the microwave _

"Stupid girl, you should be more careful next time," Kyou scolded as he grabbed a glass of water and tossed it into the fire. It died out the instant the water hit, leaving an embarrassed Tohru holding a burnt spatula.

"G-gomen," Tohru whimpered as her eyes roamed the damaged kitchen appliance. "I'll buy a new one to replace the one I ruined," she promised as she turned to bow to Kyou. She raised her head again to stand, only to realize that Kyou was still looking at the microwave in wonderment.

_He must be trying to figure out how I managed to ruin something as simple as smores_

"You were trying to make smores?" Kyou inquired somewhat worriedly. He had once overheard that amazon friend of Tohru talking about the different foods a depressed girl should eat.

Smores had come up several times.

_What could she be depressed about? _

Before Tohru could answer Kyou's question, Yuki strolled into the kitchen. "What's burning in here?" he questioned nobody in particular. As the fried microwave came into view, he decided that he was better off without knowing. Pretending that he hadn't asked a question, he continued speaking.

"Kagura and the rest of the family's coming over today. So far, only you two and Akito know about the wedding and I decided that it's best to tell everybody about it and get it over with today."

_Tohru finds out about the wedding the same morning I catch her making smores?_

Kyou glared angrily at his cousin, then glanced longingly at Tohru.

_I guess my competition isn't out of the running just yet_

"So Yuki, when were you going to decide to tell _me_ that you were announcing the wedding to everybody today?" Kyou angrily asked. He really didn't care about that, after all, it was Kagura and Yuki's business…but he was angry that Tohru apparently still had feelings towards that damn rat and needed to argue about _something_ to get the rage out. "Other people live in this house you know. It's nice to know that you're so considerate," Kyou loudly grumbled.

Tohru's eyes darted to Yuki as he expelled a long exasperated sigh. The two had been in the kitchen together for less than 2 minutes, and already they were arguing like an old married couple.

_One day, they really will be an old married couple…and I'll just be old_

_No way! Look at the way they fight over every little thing! You can slip in and take Kyou from Yuki easily_

_B-but…that's wrong! _

_So?_

_I can't purposely try to break them up! They're my friends!_

_Again I ask…so?_

Tohru hung her head in shame. She was a horrible person and friend. How could she possibly watch a couple fight, especially a couple that was composed of two of the closest people in the world to her, and become excited about the way it would benefit herself? Selfish…selfish…selfish…

"Selfish…selfish…selfish…" Tohru mumbled to herself quietly in disgust.

_Ding Dong_

The sound of the doorbell efficiently dragged Tohru out of her blues as well as distracted Yuki and Kyou from their ugly little spat.

"I-I'll get it!" Tohru called out as she rushed away from the kitchen to open the door for their guest. "Welcome!"

"Hohoho…congratulations Tohru!" Ayame cried joyfully as he grabbed Tohru's hands into his and held them tightly to his chest. "I came as soon as I heard the happy news!"

"Eh…you al-already know?" Tohru asked, though her concentration was on keeping the bones in her hand in tact.

_Owee owee owee ow_

"Of course I already know! Yuki would only invite me over for one reason and one reason only…to tell me about my future nephew!" Ayame exclaimed. He grabbed a shocked Tohru by the shoulders and held her away from him to examine her. "So Tohru…how far along are you?"

"Eh?" Tohru tried to wrap her head around this. "What are you talking about Ayame?"

"I'm talking about your pregnancy Tohru! So how far along are you?" Ayame's face was covered in glee. It was about time his little brother followed his footsteps and began exploring the wonderful pleasures of sex.

"I-I'm pregnant!" Tohru exclaimed in fright and confusion. "H-how! When!"

"Ah…my poor naïve, slightly less virtuous, Princess," Ayame sighed. Yuki must be doing something horribly wrong if his girl couldn't even remember their night of wild lovemaking. "Let me refresh your memory. I'm not sure when you did the deed, but from my observations of Yuki, my guess is that h-"

"AYAME! Tohru is not pregnant with my child!" Yuki interrupted frantically.

"She's not?" Ayame gave Tohru a quick look over. "Hmm…she does seem awfully skinny for a pregnant woman," his once overjoyed smile fell in a flash…only to be replaced by another. "That means you must have invited me over because you have decided that you love you dear older brother!" Ayame spun his body so that he could force Yuki into a tight bear hug. "Oh how I've waited for this day!"

He probably would have succeeded in breaking his brother's back with his affectionate embrace if it weren't for the pair of fists coming at his face. One came from his dear younger brother; the other from an angry Kyou who was still recovering from the shock of hearing the false claim that Tohru was pregnant.

_Ding Dong_

Once again, Tohru opened the door for the visitors, though this time she did it with much more hesitance than the last. Luckily, she was awarded with a much less painful greeting this time around.

"Hi Tohru! I was so excited when Yuki invited us over. You're happy that we're here too, ne Tohru, ne!" Momiji exclaimed happily as he bounced into the house. He was followed shortly by the ever-so-dazed Haru who nodded a polite hello to Tohru.

"So, when are we going to find out the big surprise? Does it have something to do with Ayame passing out in your hallway?" Momiji asked, not even remotely disturbed by the sight of the unconscious body of his older cousin.

"I'll tell you when everybody gets here. You can wait in the dining room," Yuki answered calmly and somewhat distractedly. He stared at the unsightly bloodstain left by Ayame's nose in annoyance.

_That is going to take forever to get out_

"Hurray! The dining room! Tohru, will you come with me?" Momiji asked hopefully as he hip-hopped around her.

"Heh heh…actually, I've already heard the news…I think I'm just going to go to my room while everybody talks," Tohru replied. "I have a bit of a headache."

"Are you not feeling well today?" Yuki asked, quickly taking his mind off of the ruined wood floor. "Maybe you should rest a bit," he suggested as Kyou watched Tohru with worried eyes. He wished he could express his concern as well…but every time he tried, Tohru seemed to end up apologizing to him. Besides, he had to act cool.

"H-hai! That's a good idea Yuki. Thank you," she smiled gratefully, as she quickly made her way upstairs. From behind closed doors, she could hear an animated conversation filled of Momiji's adorable whines and Kyou's heartfelt complaints.

_Ahh…it's so nice to have all the Jyuunishi all under one roof _

Tohru sighed. She loved seeing everybody. All of the Sohmas had been so nice to her…well, maybe not Akito…but he had his own issues to deal with. Still, even her close bond to all of them couldn't bring her to stay as Yuki announced to everybody that he and Kyou were getting married.

It would just hurt too much.

Tohru let a sigh escape her mouth as she sunk down into her bed and let the muffled sounds of the family interactions taking place downstairs drift over her.

_What are you so depressed about? What happened to the optimistic Tohru?_

_She died_

Yea right. She's still there. She's just buried in self-pity. Stop feeling so bad for yourself and go get your man, you big pansy!

_I can't! I can't break them up!_

After almost an hour of debating the subject in her head, Tohru's internal argument was interrupted by a knock at her door.

"Come in!" she called out as she sat up on her bed. Kagura came tumbling out from behind the door and onto the bed next to Tohru.

"Ahh! I feel like I haven't seen you since forever!" Kagura giggled as she gave her friend a quick hug. "You feeling better now?"

"Yes! I'm good and healthy!" Tohru exclaimed, patting herself on the chest several times as if to show how strong she was.

"Good. Now I don't feel guilty for interrupting you to ask you what you think of the wedding!" Kagura exclaimed. She looked at Tohru expectantly, waiting for an answer.

Tohru continued looking at Kagura, waiting for the question.

They waited in silence, both of the girls becoming more confused by the other's quietness by the second.

"Eh…Tohru…so what do you think of the wedding?" Kagura finally said when she realized that her dumb ass buddy didn't seem to understand that the question was implied.

_Wow…she sure took her sweet time asking me _

"I think…I think that I am very happy for the couple," Tohru responded after giving her words a quick scan. She didn't want to say anything that was a lie to Kagura, but she also wanted to make sure that she didn't sound bitter.

_I'm not…I'm not bitter at all…so why would I sound bitter if I'm not. I'm really not_

_What, so you can't lie to Kagura, but you can lie to yourself all day?_

"Good! I'm so glad that everybody is taking this all so well. Even Akito seemed to be pretty reasonable about it," Kagura said, relieved. She had been really worried about Akito's reaction. True, he had become less possessive and er…crazy…after his big confrontation with Tohru about a year ago…but he was still violent and er…crazy. She had even worn safety goggles the day she and Yuki went to ask for approval so she wouldn't have any Hatori repeats.

"Er…how about you Kagura…how are _YOU_ taking this?" Tohru asked sympathetically. With the weight of her own dilemma, she had completely forgotten that Kagura was also deeply in love with Kyou. To make matters worse, she had been chasing Kyou for years and years…her pain must be 50 billion times more horrible than Tohru's!

"Well, I know it's kind of sudden. I mean, nobody really expected this I suppose," Tohru nodded her head, completely agreeing with her friend, happy that she had somebody to talk to about her own pain. "I guess most people expected me to walk down the aisle to Kyou…but I have absolutely no doubts that having Yuki there instead is the right thing! If people get married, it should be for the whole 'true love' shebang…not the brotherly love I have for Kyou." Tohru couldn't believe it. She was the only one suffering over the wedding! Misery really does love company, and she had none.

"It's not everyday that two people fall in love," Tohru said softly, more to herself than to Kagura.

"Nope, not everyday at all. That's why I love the idea of marriages" Kagura replied happily. She would have stopped speaking then, but Tohru gave her a confused glance and she felt the need to expand on it. Otherwise they may end up with another long confused silence of politely waiting for the other to say something.

"Marriage is such a permanent thing…so it's perfect for two people in love. I think that when you find that special person, you have to hold on to them as tightly as possible."

"But…but what if they don't like you? How can you hold onto something that isn't yours?" Tohru interrupted, speaking as if she was lost in her own little dream world.

"Nobody is 'yours' in the beginning. Nobody falls in love right away…all that love at first sight is a bunch of garbage Tohru! You have work to get the guy, and keep working to keep him. Otherwise…you have nobody else to blame but yourself when you lose him," Kagura said firmly. She turned to face Tohru with focused eyes. "What better way to secure your relationship than with a wedding? I mean, I know that divorce rates are really high now a days, but at least you'll know that you tried your hardest an-"

"What if two people are after the same person? Isn't it wrong to try your hardest to get your feelings returned, knowing that somebody else is going to get hurt?" Tohru blurted, desperate for an answer.

"Pfft…love hurts. Sometimes you have to be a little selfish," Kagura answered as though it was the simplest question in the world. The two lay silently on the bed for a few minutes. This time however, it was a comfortable silence. Kagura was simply enjoying the softness of the mattress and her friend's company, while Tohru's heart and overly-polite-brain argued about what Kagura had said.

Brain was getting it's ass whooped.

"Hey Tohru?"

"Yea?"

"You mind if I ask a question?"

"No, go ahead."

"What happened to the microwave?"

**Author's Notes:** HAPPY CANADA DAY My brother's having a huge party tonight…so I have to sleep at my grandma's AND my house is going to be trashed .

Glad you guys seemed to enjoy the milk and meow mix from the last chapter…I was a little worried I was being too catty... Hope you people decide to review this chapter too, but try not to flame despite the lackage of uh…good.


	4. Chapter 3: Invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

**Chapter 3: Invitation**

Kyou sulked angrily in his room.

This is not an unusual occurrence. He tended to become angry for large portions of most days, usually over small trivial things. One day, he couldn't find matching socks. Sometimes he woke up and he was too hot. His hair was too orange. His grades were too low. His hot sexy body was just too damn hot and sexy, creating a gigantic army of crazy fangirls who should all be taken to court and given restraining orders.

Lately though, the number one thing that annoyed him to no end was none other than…

"Yuki…" Kyou seethed. Damn him! First he got the brains…then he got the martial arts skills…then he got the freaky cool purple eyes…and now he got Tohru.

_Oh…he also has Kagura…but he can keep her_

All yesterday, Kyou had thought about Tohru…and Yuki. She was in love with him, he was sure of it. Why else would she be upset enough over the marriage to resort to making smores! Smores damn it, _smores_! She probably would have sat around the house with a sad attempt of a smile strapped to her delicate features if it weren't for the fact that Kagura and her had stayed in her room giggling with their girl talk.

_Probably talking about Yuki or something…_

Worst yet, Yuki was completely oblivious to it all…Damn him!

_If Tohru was ever in love with me…I'd notice for sure! I'd be all over her in a second!_

Kyou pouted. If only she could develop feelings for him instead of his ratty cousin…then his life would be perfect…

Kyou…poor stupid Kyou…continued sulking angrily in his room.

* * *

Tohru had decided. It was a tough decision…but she had made it.

"We're having chicken for dinner!" Tohru stated proudly after hours of trying to pick between a chicken dinner and salmon. Ever since her girl-to-girl chat with Kagura, she had felt lighter and happier. She loved being able to have little chats about random topics with her friends.

Oh yea…there is also the slightest chance that she also felt better now that she had decided that she was going to go ahead with operation 'Get Kyou'. It had started out as 'Seduce Kyou into Dumping Yuki'…but Tohru was too innocent to be able to try and seduce somebody. It then became 'Flirt with Kyou Until He Dumps Yuki'…but she didn't like the idea of putting the fact that Yuki would probably end up heart broken in the name of her mission. After numerous attempts of a descriptive name, she had finally settled with plain old 'Get Kyou'.

What was the first step to getting Kyou?

She had to spend more time with him.

The idea of spending time with somebody that you live with and attend school with seems pretty easy.

Pretty _really_ easy.

However, Tohru had spent most of the past two years of her life with Kyou, and he had barely noticed her at all. If she was ever going to make a real impact on Kyou's life, she was going to need to put in a bigger effort.

She would have to ask him out.

* * *

Kyou was slowly shifting from his angry sulk to his sad sulk when he heard a knocking on his door.

"Yea?" he called throughout the door. He wasn't in the mood for any company.

"Eh…it's me, Tohru," she called out with a bit of hesitance. "Eto…do you mind if I come in?"

Kyou sat up so fast on his bed he swore he got whiplash. "Uh-uh…yea! Come in!" He eagerly waited for the door to open, but outwardly, he tried to keep an uncaring face. During his sulking, he had wondered why it seemed everybody was automatically drawn to Yuki upon meeting him.

And then it hit him.

He remembered looking over a few girls' shoulders as they read those girly magazines full of ridiculous articles about what girls liked most about guys. Apparently they practically swoon at how men act all uncaring, but have so many traumatizing memories and hidden emotions deep, deep inside their scarred souls. He used to scoff at that stupid stuff, but…Yuki kind of fit that description…and if it worked for Yuki…

Tohru stepped inside his bedroom shyly. This was it. She was going to make her dreams come true. She was going to ask him to go out with her.

_As friends! As friends!_

_As special friends?_

_JUST FRIENDS!_

"Eh…" Tohru started as she stared at Kyou, only to quickly duck her head down. At times like this, she wished whole-heartedly that she lived in a different house. It would have been so much easier to be able to ask him over the telephone!

Kyou watched Tohru as she stuttered over her words, repeatedly clamping and unclamping her hands. Did she know how incredibly cut-er…stupid she looked?

"Tohru. Quit looking so stupid," Kyou said gruffly. "Just go ahead and say whatever it is that's on your mind." He didn't move a muscle outwardly, but inside he sighed. She always seemed to act so nervously around him lately, it was adorable, but incredibly irritating. When she had first started acting oddly, for just a few moments, he had gotten his hopes up and thought that she might have had feelings for him but those thoughts were washed away quickly when he remembered that she liked Yuki.

_It's always back to Yuki…oh how I hate him! _

Tohru stopped fidgeting at Kyou's voice. She raised her head and saw Kyou's uncaring face, and quickly looked back at the floor.

"I…I just wanted to know if you were okay with chicken for dinner!" Tohru perkily stated as she brought her face up again, plastic smile in place. For the first time since Tohru had stepped into the room, Kyou's face expression changed.

"Oh…uh, yea. Chicken's fine," Kyou said with just the slightest drooping of his lips. He had hoped that she was in there to talk about something more important than her dinner menu. "Next time try to make your own decisions Tohru," he added. "You don't need somebody else to tell you how to do everything."

"H-hai," Tohru called out as happily as she could. "I'll remember that next time," she mumbled to herself dejectedly as she turned to leave the room.

_Last time I listen to Kagura_

* * *

"I need to get off the phone now Kagura…I have a lot of homework…well, I am graduating pretty soon..." Yuki paused to hear Kagura whine about him loving his schoolwork more than her. Sometimes he didn't understand her at all. She was so incredibly clingy. "No…I'll call you back later…don't worry, we're seeing each other later…yes, just the two of us…" She was also incredibly possessive. "No…I'm not lying, honest…" and incredibly paranoid. Why on earth did he want to get married to her? "You'll tutor me? But I don't want to waste our time together…are you sure you don't mind…Yea…I love you too." Yuki smiled fondly at the warm voice of his fiancé. Now he remembered why.

Only moments after he hung up the phone, it began to ring again.

With a heavy sigh, Yuki picked it up. "I still love you, don't worry."

"Hmm…I'm happy to hear that Yuki. But I'm sorry to say that your feeling are not mutual," a monotone voice replied, though, if one listened closely enough, they would find a light trace of amusement in it.

"Ah…Hatori! Sorry about that. I thought you were somebody else."

"For your sake, I hope that the somebody was Kagura."

"Hai," Yuki replied somewhat reluctantly, even though it was common knowledge that he was getting married to her now, he had kept their relationship a secret from everybody else for so long it felt odd to admit he had feelings for her. "So, you called for something?"

"I just thought it would be kind of me to warn you that your fiancé is on her way to your house right now."

"Huh? But I just got off the phone with her and she didn't say anyth-"

"She wants to go wedding clothes hunting with you."

"Oh...no…she can't…I won't…WHAT!" Yuki panicked over the phone. He refused to go shopping, especially for something girls found as important as wedding dresses! He would be stuck holding boxes upon boxes upon boxes of random articles that would take hours upon hours upon hours to try on.

And then, Kagura would also try on dresses. Naturally, she would use the question that every man dreads…'does this make me look fat'. No matter how many variations there were to that one…little… question, there was no right answer! Ever! Sure, sure…everybody says you should just say 'no'…but WHEN do you say it? If you answered to quickly, you were accused of lying…but too slow and that meant you had to think about it and therefore thought it did indeed make her look fat.

"If I were you, I'd find something important to do right now," Hatori said, repressing a chuckle. "Something wedding oriented. It's the only thing that can save you now."

"Thank you," Yuki ended the phone call distractedly. "Wedding…wedding…wedding…what's something that is apart of the wedding, but not too difficult?" There was nothing! No matter what he did at this point he was royally fuc- then Yuki saw the mail on his desk. Mail! He had to make invitations to mail to everybody! He ran to the kitchen and pulled out as many invitation pamphlets as he could find, which was actually quite a lot. Kagura had been searching for designs and prices a few days ago. He carried it all to the living room and dumped his armload on the coffee table. With everything spread across the table, it actually almost looked like he was working.

But something was still missing. Kagura wouldn't let Yuki plan the invitations all by himself. They had already agreed to always get a second opinion to make sure the other would be pleased by the decision. He needed somebody to be with him.

"Yuki? What are you doing?" Tohru inquired as she passed him by.

"Tohru! I need your help. Can you help me decide on the wedding invitation designs?" Yuki asked, desperation seeping into his voice. Kagura would be there any second, and unless he could pull off appearing deep in his work, she would drag him to go shopping…maybe even at Ayame's store…

"Sure!" Tohru said. It felt a bit odd to her, volunteering to help form the wedding that would irreversibly ruin her love life forever, but she sat down next to Yuki just as Kagura came crashing in anyway. She was always told that she should help those who needed it.

"Yuki! Come shopping with me!" Kagura hollered down the hall. Trotting further into the house to see Yuki and Tohru seemingly hard at work. "Yuki…I thought you said you were going to study?"

"I was, but then I decided to surprise you by designing the invitations," Yuki smoothly lied.

"B-but I was going to take you tux shopping at Ayame's shop. H-how can I now if I can't try it on you?" Kagura pouted. Yuki hated that pout, he was almost completely defenseless against it. Soon her eyes would start watering and he would loose all of his carefully built up control. No, he had to think fast.

Enter Kyou.

"Take Kyou with you! We're the same size and he needs a suit too!" Yuki practically yelled, pointing at the other boy like the human sacrifice he was.

"Wait…what?" Kyou asked groggily. He had just come out of his room for the first time that day after what must have been the longest sulk of his life...and he was already horribly confused.

"Hmm," Kagura thought about it, pout wiped cleanly off her face, and Yuki knew he had escaped her evil clutches of shopping doom. "Okay!" She grabbed hold of Kyou's wrist, and with power and speed not seen since she had been in love with him, dragged him out of the house.

"YUKI!!! DAMN YOU!!!"

Tohru, who had been watching the interaction with quiet amusement, turned to Yuki. "Well, I guess we should start making those invitations!" She said enthusiastically.

"Alright, although all we really need to make is the cover. Kagura's already been working on the inside details," Yuki searched through the large pile to find the brochure of cover fonts.

"Okay, maybe we can just have you're names on the cover," Tohru suggested. "It can just say Yuki Sohma and K-"

"Actually, I think that initials might look nicer," Yuki interrupted, lost in his own thoughts. "The inside will have our full names. Besides, Kagura said she would rather have the guests reminded as few times as possible that we have the same last names. It bothers her that she doesn't get a choice of keeping her maiden name or not."

Tohru nodded her head in agreement, giving him her completely divided attention. She was amazed at how much work had to be put in to making something as simple as invitations. The two rifled through many different pamphlets, discussing the possible colours, fonts and placements of the four letters. Tohru found that Yuki already seemed to have an idea of what he wanted, and though he thought over her suggestions, it seemed to be done to be polite rather than genuine.

"What is it?" Yuki asked when he heard a soft giggle escape his friend's lips.

"Eh…it's nothing really. I just think its kind of…eh…cute, that you act like you don't care about this, but you really seem to be enjoying yourself right now."

"Hmm…well, I'm actually only doing this so I don't have to go shopping," Yuki began.

* * *

"Oh Kyou! Try this on too!" Ayame thrust another tux into Kyou's arms.

"It's hot pink!" Kyou yelled in outrage as he was pushed into the change room for the fifteenth time in half an hour. "DAMN YOU YUKI!"

* * *

"But now that I'm doing it, I guess I really am having fun," Yuki finished, smiling at Tohru. "I should really try more things I suppose, but I'm so used to acting like I don't care."

"All habits are breakable! If you want to break it I mean. Even when you look like you doesn't care, you're still very nice!" Tohru told him, putting her own designs down on the table. Her thoughts floated to Kyou that morning. She knew that Yuki's cool demeanor was mainly an act, a defense mechanism, but Kyou…he really seemed like he didn't care…

"I wonder how Kyou is doing with Kagura right now," Yuki said, efficiently changing the topic. For some reason Tohru's cheer had been slipping away from her before his very eyes only moments ago. Now though, she perked right up.

"I'm sure he's having a lot of fun!"

* * *

"I'm sorry Kyou!"

"Shut up."

"I really am!"

"Shut up."

"Aww, c'mon, cheer up!" Kagura pleaded with the angry boy walking alongside her. After one Austin Powers tuxedo too many, he had snapped and run out of Ayame's store.

"I said shut up!" Kyou exploded once again. "Of course, nobody ever seems to listen to me. Like when I said I didn't want that bow in my hair, did anybody seem to hear me? _NOOOO!_" Kyou spread his arms wide at the 'no', stretching the word into multiple syllables instead of the original one.

"I thought you looked cute!" Kagura mumbled meekly, trying to apologize in a tipsy-topsy sort of way, earning only a 'pfft' in return. "Tohru would have thought you looked cute too."

Now that got a response. His entire face suddenly matched his red eyes perfectly. "So, what do I care what she thinks," Kyou muttered, silently pleading with his blood to stop rushing to his cheeks.

"Kyou don't try it."

"Don't try what?" Kyou demanded.

"Don't try to be all cool. It doesn't suit you at all," Kagura stated. It was true. Kyou really was horrible at playing it cool. All his messages seemed to cross each other, and the only thing you got in the end was 'he doesn't like you, go away'.

"I'm not trying to be 'all cool'!" Kyou exclaimed. "But uh…if I were, why wouldn't I be doing it. I thought girls were supposed to like trying to pry a guy open and get all the gooey emotions and feelings and …stuff." This time, Kyou was the one to get a 'pfft' in return.

The two walked the rest of the way home in silence, Kagura with her growing suspicions that Kyou had more than just a crush on Tohru, and Kyou beating himself over the fact that he had gone about talking to Tohru all wrong.

* * *

Yuki was busily clearing his desk of all of his study notes when he heard the front door open.

"I'm home!" Kagura greeted as she searched for her fiancé. "You done with the invitations?" She asked when she finally stumbled upon him in, simple enough, his very own bedroom.

"Yes. I think you'll like it," Yuki stood to give his future wife a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You know, everybody knows about us now. You can give me proper kisses," Kagura told him. When he made no movement, she sighed and added, "Kyou's on the roof and I don't see Tohru anywhere."

"Tohru's out grocery shopping," Yuki told her as he sat back down at his desk, pulling her gently onto his lap.

"Hey, speaking of Tohru, have you noticed that Kyou is madly in love with her?" Kagura asked, momentarily choosing to forget that Yuki had still managed to leave her lips untouched. "He blushes every time I mention her name!"

"They both do that."

"They do!?" Kagura exclaimed happily, twisting herself to face Yuki. "We have to set them up!"

"No we don't. They'll be fine without our help," Yuki said, though it was more for his benefit than Kagura's. He had been fighting with his urge to play matchmaker lately as well. Watching them flitter flutter around each other was incredibly frustrating.

"They barely ever spend time alone. They'll take forever to realize what's right in front of them!" Plans of trapping them together in a dark room for hours swam through her mind.

_Heh heh…that'll get them going_

"We should mind our own business. I know I would hate it if they tried to set me up. Besides, what if we're wrong?"

"We're not wrong," Kagura said firmly. Silently, Yuki agreed with her, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he decided to end the conversation the best way he knew of.

Kagura smiled against his lips, she had been wondering when she'd get that kiss.

**Author's Notes:** Ahh! I absolutely adore you reviewers! I get such a wonderful feeling when I log onto my fanfiction account after a long days work of watching television and discover that there are people in this world that are nice enough to leave me feedback! About Tohru finding out anytime soon…I know you people want to know when Tohru can stop suffering this horrible fate of stupidity based confusion, but you see, if I tell you guys when she finds out (soon, almost never, never), if would really spoil the story for you…so I'm afraid you'll simply have to continue reading (and hopefully reviewing) to find out! Oh! And smores always make ME feel better…but I'm not so sure if others like it so much.

My house (and most importantly, computer) is still intact from the party! Hurray!

Lol! Special thanks to Outcast Shadow for pointing something out to me in the reviews! I got a little careless with the whole 'keeping-Tohru-in-the-dark-for-as-long-as-humanly-possible' ploy…oopsies…but I'm trying to fix it up, so don't ditch this story just yet!


End file.
